111515- Nebulae are *^
galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 17:27 -- GG: Heliux, right? TT: yeah. TT: who is 7his? TT: one of 7he humans, righ7. GG: C O R R E C T ! TT: ... oh youre gonna be a fun human, alrigh7. TT: so, which one are you? wha7s up? GG: My name is Milo Howser, Page of Space according to the game even if I couldn't tell you what E X A C T L Y that entails. Finding out's what's up. TT: oh YOURE milo? shi7 iVe been meaning 7o 7alk wi7h you, alrigh7. TT: 7hough uh... seems youre in 7he same boa7 I guess. TT: wi7h 7he whole. space-7hing. GG: Maybe, maybe not. TT: wha7s 7ha7 supposed 7o mean? TT: you said i7 yourself, you don7 really ge7 wha7 "page of space" en7ails. GG: Have you been able to do anything, well, S P A C E Y , for lack of a better term? Seems everyone else can manage S O M E use of their powers, but I haven't been able to teleport, resize, or any of the other abilities Nyarla seemed to atribute to Space. TT: eh... can7 say i'Ve really 7ried. i probably should, bu7... well i don7 know. TT: for some7hing so impor7an7, space doesn7 seem as useful as o7her 7i7les handed ou7. TT: like doom. messing wi7h doom sounds cool. bu7 7elepor7ing? eeeeh i7s alrigh7. GG: Compared to everything else it seems... Grounded, almost. GG: Or perhaps that's only so far as we T H I N K it so! TT: i... guess so? TT: like, space is space. wi7h o7her s7uff i7s no7 as li7eral. like, wha7 7he heck is hear7? TT: i mean don7 ge7 me wrong, im exci7ed abou7 wha7eVer an "heir of space" can do, bu7 i7s also... confusing. TT: so im no7 chosing 7o worry abou7 i7 for righ7 now. TT: (like 7he whole frog-space 7hing i don7 ge7 is 7ha7 jus7 a 7hing 7ha7 im also gonna haVe 7o do or is 7ha7 jus7 you.) TT: (ei7her way i don7 ge7 i7.) GG: (Have you come upon any frogs on your land?) TT: (well again: i haVe no7 been looking. all i know is 7ha7 7heres a 7on of wa7er, and 7he rocks here probably should no7 be ea7en.) GG: (You initially assumed they W E R E to be?) TT: look le7s moVe away from 7his 7opic and away from i may or may no7 be snacking on. TT: i mean i should ask my spri7e abou7 space s7uff, and ill 7ell you wha7 i find ou7, TT: bu7 also do know 7ha7 spri7es are apparen7ly a pain in 7he ass and no7 helpful wi7h 7his. or some7hing. GG: That hardly surprises me. GG: I was looking forward to augmenting my knowledge at least a F E W ways over but at this point my general assumption is the only person I can count on is myself and you all. TT: i suppose so. i guess i7s sor7a lucky 7hough: 7heres ano7her page player for you 7o 7alk 7o, and 7heres ano7her heir for me 7o 7alk 7o. TT: and we bo7h share space. TT: 7ha7 way... maybe 7ips and s7uff can all be passed around? TT: ill feel kinda bad for 7hose players who don7 share any par7 of 7heir 7i7le, owch. haVing 7o figure s7uff ou7 on your own. GG: There are worse things. TT: well yeah. TT: bu7 dang if 7his isn7 made easier. GG: T R U E enough! With as many handicaps as we suffer a few breaking in O U R favor is a boon, surely! But their absence only adds to an already H E A P I N G pile. GG: I think the game was made such that we can figure T H I S much out on our own, at least. These titles we've got. GG: And all it might take is some nonlateral thinking. Adventuring, likewise, but that may feed I N T O it. TT: i guess. if so 7hen like i said: we shouldn7 worry abou7 7hese 7hings 7oo much. we'll unders7and when we unders7and i7. TT: we'Ve only been playing for... how long, exac7ly? TT: no7 sure. TT: anyways, i7 can7 be 7oo long. TT: cryp7ic bullshi7 and ou7side influences are jus7 making i7 seem like foreVer. TT: ... 7ha7 being said, i should rush 7o figure ou7 wha7 needs 7o be done wi7h regarding space. TT: while you ge7 7o deal wi7h slimy frogs. TT: sorry 7o say i 7hink for righ7 now i go7 7he be77er assignmen7. 7he one lacking frogs. GG: H A H A H A ! You should keep an eye out for any frogs on Y O U R end before you exhale that sigh of relief! GG: It's a little early to say what we D O and D O N ' T share! TT: so far, 7he main 7hing iVe done on 7his land is mess around and swim a 7on. TT: a7 7he Very leas7, youre ge77ing more of 7hose 7hings 7o deal wi7h. TT: sucks 7o be you, i guess. GG: You think so? TT: your land is some7hing and poliwog, righ7? TT: frogs are qui7e li7erally in 7he name. GG: Polliwog and Peridot, and I'm actually having a great time of it! GG: It reminds me of home. The better parts of it, at least, where nature held sway and her creatures dominion. TT: you... like being surrounded by 7ons and 7ons of frogs. TT: well 7o each 7heir own i suppose. TT: i guess 7ha7 makes you more sui7ed for 7he space-player 7i7le, 7hough. TT: if frogs are really 7HA7 impor7an7 7o space, as has been said. GG: Who or W H A T ever's responsibile for all this certainly has a good eye, putting me in charge of overseeing animals. TT: yeah, 7ha7s fair. id be far more worried if Mike was 7he one dealing wi7h 7he small animals. TT: or really. mos7 anyone else. if frogs are 7ha7 impor7an7. GG: That's the oddest vote of confidence I've ever recieved but I'll take it! Rest assured I W O N ' T muck this up! TT: heh, alrigh7. TT: well, ill be sure 7o repor7 back 7o you if i find any space informa7ion. TT: aaand if i do find frogs, i won7 hesi7a7e 7o send 7hem your way. GG: I appreciate that! Although as far as matters of Space go I M I G H T have something A L R E A D Y... GG: It's all C O N J E C T U R E at this point but would you like to hear it? TT: uh... sure. i7 can7 hur7 a7 leas7. GG: I've been staring at nebulae and stars on a regular basis lately, thanks to what I initially surmised was a U S E L E S S set of goggles, made with one of the structures we used to enter the game. GG: And I've concluded that space is W E I R D. Before the game I never put much thought into astronomy, concerned as I was over the world I was O N. But out there... GG: Things are C O N S T A N T L Y happening. Minor and major events, space dust and gas drifting about to form... T H I N G S, apropos of nothing. Stars. Nebula. Planets. GG: The minutiae of spatial disturbances and drift are responsible for everything in space. It's odd to think about but, space, sorry, S P A C E , is more than just that which we float around amidst, living our lives. GG: I think it's an engine of creation through means I can't even B E G I N to fathom. GG: ....P E R H A P S I've been staring at nebula for too long. TT: no, i ge7 i7. somewha7. TT: like, all 7hese o7her aspec7s from wha7 i can 7ell rela7e 7o 7hings in7erac7ing, bu7 like... TT: space is 7he 7hing i7self. or a7 leas7, i7 rela7es 7o wha7 7he 7hing is surrounded by. TT: cause i don7 7hink 7heres eVer a poin7 where we arn7 in space, 7echnically. TT: ... im no7 so sure where 7hese plane7s and s7uff are loca7ed, bu7 safe be7 is 7ha7 i7s in space. TT: like, imagine 7rying 7o go agains7 space. where would you eVen s7ar7? TT: like wi7h hope you can 7ry 7o squash all hope. i7s a big 7ask in i7s own righ7 yeah bu7... no7 as big as space. TT: and space is fucking huge. TT: maybe... i7 is connec7ed 7o crea7ion in some way, and 7husly frogs as well? TT: i7s kinda fuzzy 7here bu7. eh i7s 7he bes7 i can 7hink of righ7 now. TT: im no exper7. GG: I think so. GG: From a certain point of view there's nothing it could entail B U T creation. Otherwise what is it? GG: What we inhabit? TT: 7rue. i'd say 7ha7s kinda oVerpowered in a game 7o be bo7h "crea7ion" and "area around eVery7hing" bu7 TT: i guess 7ha7s 7he poin7. GG: P R O B A B L Y ! As I see it, if we're meant to be G O D S , there I S no upper limit! TT: 7his group is going 7o be 7he mos7 irresponsible group of gods. jus7 s7a7ing 7ha7 now. TT: i7 won7 be as bad as scarle7 or wha7eVer bu7. s7ill. GG: P R O B A B L Y ! TT: heh TT: well ill be off. i go77a 7alk 7o my spri7e soon anyways, so ill be messaging you la7er if i find any7hing of no7e. GG: I haven't spoken to many of our number but I hope, at L E A S T , that Aesona not only bounces back from this sort he's in but doesn't fall back into his bad habits. GG: And I imagine we'll have a lot to speak of in the coming... H O W E V E R long we play this game, so likewise if I come across anything more concrete. TT: if youre worried abou7 aesona, don7 be. TT: he ge7s in7o a lo7 of 7rouble, bu7 i can speak from experience when i say he's good a7 ge77ing o7hers ou7 of i7. TT: bu7, 7ha7s all 7o worry abou7 la7er. TT: ill be seeing you around, milo. GG: Likewise Heliux! -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 18:56 -- Category:Milo Category:Heliux